


undercover

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Investigations, It's For a Case, M/M, Undercover as a Couple, that poor wasted coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Connor and Hank, despite already having their hands full with Deviant hunting, are given a side case. Nothing major, just an in-and-out assignment to arrest some drug dealers who are trying to create a few android drugs.When Connor has to do something reckless to keep from blowing their cover, Hank is rather quick to match his 'acting'.[aka the criminals suspect us, quick make out with me]





	undercover

"There's been an uptick of reports around the Eden Club. New drugs and shit, apparently a few are targeted to androids, so we need to shut it down fast."

Hank glanced to the side in what was just _barely_ not an eyeroll. "And by we, you mean me and Connor, right?"

"Yes." Captain Fowler said, an unamused smile on his lips. More of a half-grimace than anything. "I'd rather not do the paperwork for deaths we could've kept from happening. Plus, androids are bad enough without some drug to fuck them up even more. Go sort this out." He lifted a hand in a shooing motion, earning a scowl from Hank and an unbothered blink from the android standing beside said man.

Hank turned on his heel and stalked out of the glass fishbowl of an office, already grumbling under his breath. Connor obediently followed behind, like a puppy on an invisible leash. He slowed to a stop as Hank threw himself down in his desk chair, his irritated expression locking onto the screen in front of him, which already flashed with received files on the case. Connor stood beside the desk, unmoving. Hank tapped his fingers on the desk, glaring at the blinking notification for a long moment. Connor cleared his throat.

"How would you like to proceed, Lieutenant?"

Hank threw him a sharp look, though one less hostile than the one he was sending towards the screen. "Aren't you programmed to figure out a plan?"

"Yes, but I assumed you would like to read the files and 'spitball' ideas before we settle on one."

"So you just wanna waste my time before dropping your big idea?" When he didn't get a reply, Hank sighed and opened the digital files, scanning through them. Connor had, of course, already absorbed the information within seconds of it syncing with his processing unit. "Alright, caught up. Spill, what are you thinking?" Hank said, turning his chair to face Connor a bit more.

"There are numerous options to move forward with this case. Since the attacks seem to be based towards androids that interact like humans, we have two main options, which fork off into different paths based off of later decisions."

 

"Okay, well go for it."

Connor smiled agreeably, his LED turning yellow as he went through the options.

\-----------------

As it turned out, Hank only liked the options that were easy, but not guaranteed success, while Connor had a preference for more difficult or embarrassing plans with more chance of success. Eventually, they settled on a compromise--after quite a lot of swearing and outbursts of 'Why the fuck do androids need drugs?! Fuck!'. Hank had went home until it was time to get to work, while Connor wandered the neighbourhood around the Eden Club, making sure he knew absolutely everything there was to know about the surrounding residents, stores, and things of that nature. Being designed to work well with humans, while not irritate them with being noticed too often, Connor was easily able to sneak around to stay out of the public's sight. It would make his investigation worthless if the criminal lived nearby and saw him sniffing around.

When the clock ticked closer to the scheduled meeting time, Connor had walked to a nearby convenience store to pick up what the statistics suggested they might require. He slipped item after item into the numerous pockets of his outfit, patting them down to make sure nothing looked too very obvious. With that done, he straightened up and headed to the agreed upon meeting spot, where the drugs had seemed to be seen most often. He slowed to a stop underneath a tree, his eyes focused straight forward, as was typical with security androids. It was less suspicious than if he acted like a detective android waiting for his partner--though, now that he thought of it, what would that look like? What would give it away?

He let his mind wander while he waited, flickering from thought to thought as the minutes passed. Though it was normal for his model to think over the case at hand, the current task, and things of that nature, Connor noticed that his thoughts drifted to more than that. Thinking of his partner wasn't odd, was it? No, of course not. Hank was a part of the case, of the task, so it was perfectly normal for him to slip around in Connor's mind. 

"Connor?"

The android twitched imperceptibly, his eyes locking onto the source of the voice, about ten feet in front of him. His expression softened slightly. "Lieutanant."

"So what're we doing here?"

"You know that, Lieutanant. We will search for signs of a drug deal, as the upticks in drug activity has hiked upwards every Thursday. Tomorrow."

"I know what day it is, Connor." Hank said with a small huff, glancing away. Connor's gaze flicked down to Hank's hands, which held one paper cup in each. He scanned them.

_"Americano_

_473 mL, 25 calories, 202° F"_

_"Latte, 2% milk_

_355 mL, 150 calories, 198° F"_

The latte was pushed towards Connor, who reached out and took it. He looked at Hank curiously. "Who is this for, Lieutenant? I thought it was just you and I for this case."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't know if you wanted anything, or if you get tired or--" Hank waved a hand vaguely. "I dunno, thirsty or anything. You're able to eat, right? You lick way too much crime scene stuff, I kind of assumed."

Connor's eyelashes fluttered, taken aback. "I am physically able to eat and drink, though caffeine does not affect me."

"Well, there. Drink that."

Connor nodded. He could hold food in a cavity within his stomach area, but he was unable to digest it. To go undercover, he was given many different features that might seem useless to an average android. The ability to eat and drink was one of those features. He would just need to reject it from his body once his mission was fulfilled. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, analyzing the liquid as it pooled around his tongue. He swallowed it, taking a moment to focus on the feeling of heat dripping down towards his stomach, through his chest.

"So, drugs for androids, huh?"

Connor glanced sideways at Hank, who had moved to stand beside him and lean against the tree that Connor had chosen to stand under. "I will admit, I am skeptical."

"Huh? Why?" Hank asked, lifting his own cup to take a sip. His lip jerked back in a sneer and he yanked the cup away, glaring at the lid.

"That's too hot to drink comfortably, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I figured that out. Why're you 'skeptical' about the drugs?"

Connor looked up at the sky, easily snatching the hex code of the sunset, the sun only a sliver on the horizon. "Androids can't be drugged. We are made of metal and programming, not flesh and blood. We could get a virus, but not a drug."

"So this could be a virus?"

"No. The case files shows no clues of a virus being used, no words similar to it. If it was a virus, it would at least be hinted towards. If it was a flash drive, or a bug placed into an android's programming, that would make sense. No, this is called a drug, nothing else." He watched as Hank tried to sip his Americano again, and it reminded him to continue drinking his own beverage. He had a sense of taste, but not the same as a human. He could taste the contents, the calories, the fat percentage, the statistics. He could tell that chocolate cake and chocolate flavoured tea tasted different, but he was never able to figure out why they tasted different, other than the difference in the analysis results. It was just _something_.

"You don't think it's legit?"

"I didn't say that. I am simply refraining from developing an opinion on the existence of an android drug just yet."

"That's basically saying what I said in a fancy way."

Connor's lip twitched upwards. "I suppose." He checked his internal clock. 10:43 PM. Him and Hank were standing in a park near the Eden Club, while still outside the area that was crowded from horny humans looking for a mate. According to Connor's statistics, there was a 70% chance that the drugs were being distributed here. Hank's cup was 38% emptier when he next spoke, having been drinking it as a way to ignore the silence, if Connor was correct in his assumption.

"Any signs?"

"Not yet, though I must advise you to begin a normal conversation, as two men standing alone at a possible drug swap is quite suspicious."

"Oh, uh..." Hank went quiet for a moment, his brow furrowing. Connor watched as his partner made the expression, paying attention to the furrow between Hank's eyebrows as he thought. "Alright, then, what do you think about the weather?"

Connor smiled slightly, looking away from Hank's face as the man looked down at him. While Connor was quite tall, at 6', Hank was even taller, at 6'4". Connor wasn't entirely used to looking _up_ at people. "The weather is adequate, though tomorrow will be slightly colder. I'm glad there isn't much wind."

"Do you feel temperatures?"

"Ah--To some degree. Yes, I can, though I can switch off my temperature receptors if I want to."

"Ha! I wish I could do that." Hank said with a crooked little smile, taking a gulp from his to-go cup.

"Why?"

Hank looked over at Connor, cocking an eyebrow. "Sucks to be hot, sucks to be cold."

Connor nodded. He did enjoy what he was able to feel, he wasn't sure why he would want to shut his receptors off. He couldn't feel pain, but he thought that the deep chill of being in the snow without proper attire might be similar. He was curious as to what humans felt.

"I did wonder why androids didn't wear jackets and shit when they're outside during winter, but I guess that answers my--"

" _Hank_."

"Huh?"

Connor stepped a bit closer to his partner, their shoulders brushing. "I believe I have spotted one of the criminals."

"What--Where?"

"Please don't look, they might get suspicious."

Hank brushed Connor off and looked around the park, his eyes locking onto a dark dressed man nearby. The man didn't seem to notice the glance, but Connor saw the almost imperceptible stiffening of the man's shoulders. "Just one guy."

"Yes, but another is approaching from the other side of the park. Once they do the trade, we can arrest them. For now, we can't scare them away."

"We're two guys, both dressed like cops--" Connor doubted that slightly, but he didn't interrupt Hank. "Standing under a tree and watching the park. That'd probably spook them."

"Ah..." Connor murmured, brows knitting. "Well, we are near the Eden Club, which means we have an easy way to avert suspicion."

"Like what?" Hank asked, looking entirely unimpressed.

The first man slowly walked up to a tree about twenty feet away, and Connor watched him from his peripherals.

_"Danger Level: 20%"_

"You may be opposed to it."

The man glanced their way.

_"Danger Level: 36%"_

Hank would be upset if they had to do a last resort, but Connor couldn't think of another way to make sure the men looked past them. Nothing that would keep the men from fleeing. An argument would make the men not suspect them, but the deal would be done elsewhere. Arresting the men now wasn't an option. The second man made his way towards the tree that the first man stood under. The second man had a medium duffel bag held in his left hand.

_"Danger Level: 72%"_

"Hank," Connor said, moving to stand slightly in front of Hank, rather than beside. "This is the only option."

The men fell into quiet conversation, both of them looking at the android and policeman.

_"Danger Level: 92%"_

"What are you talking a--"

Connor reached out, grabbing Hank's face in his hands and dropping his coffee in the same motion. He stepped closer, crashing their lips together. He cringed as he pinched his lip between their bumping teeth--making a note to not be so forceful next time. Hank stiffened against him, body jerking back in a half frozen recoil. Connor heard the splash of the Americano hitting the ground.

_"Danger Level: 90%"_

Connor stood up on his toes, letting his fingers move towards the back of Hank's neck, tugging him into the kiss. It took a moment, but Hank's lips finally started to move against his. Connor pushed his body flush against Hank's, grinding his hips forward and groaning into Hank's mouth. Hank parted his lips and Connor followed suit, their lips tangling a moment later.

_"Danger Level: 67%"_

Despite the height difference, it wasn't all that difficult to pin Hank against the tree trunk, Connor's hands wandering down over his chest, moving to wrap around his back and tug him closer. Hank seemed to have figured out the plan, and he pushed back, his lips working against Connor's, breath hot in Connor's mouth. He could still taste the Americano that coated Hank's mouth. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he could taste it--truly taste it.

Hank groaned huskily into his mouth, which sent an odd shiver up Connor's spine.

_"Danger Level: 12%"_

He rubbed his hips against Hank's, earning a sharp gasp from the man.

_"Danger Level: 0%"_

Connor stood a bit higher on his toes, unwrapping his hands from around Hank's back, moving to instead push against his chest, tugging on his shirt to pull him closer, closer--

Hank tilted his head, breaking their kiss. A string of saliva connected their lips. He panted, his face a blotchy red. He looked over Connor's shoulder and snapped into action, pulling out his gun and sidestepping the android, snapping a warning to the dealers who had, by now, completely the drug deal. "Freeze! Put the fucking bag down, and keep your hands where I am see them!"

One obeyed, but the other--the one who had brought the duffel bag, turned and ran. Connor didn't need an order, he immediately gave chase. They hadn't even exited the park before he had managed to tackle the human, pinning him down with his face on the cement of the pathway that led through the scenic routes of the park. He grinned, face flushed blue--from the run, most likely--and stayed with his knee on the man's lower back, keeping him down.

After a minute, Hank jogged up to them, dragging the first criminal by the cuffs around his wrists. It forced the criminal to walk backwards, but Hank seemed to be quite aware of that fact. Connor waited until Hank was close enough before he stood up, and they swapped criminals. Connor held onto the cuffed one to make sure he didn't run, and Hank handcuffed the second one. He hesitated for a moment though, and dragged the half cuffed criminal a few feet away, to a bike rack nestled in between the flower bushes. He looped the cuffs around part of the bike rack and then snapped it onto the criminal's other hand, locking him in place.

Connor pushed the other man forward so that Hank could unlock one cuff and do the same to him. Hank scowled at the two men before reaching out towards the android--freezing a few inches from his arm, and then dropping his hand, deciding to just gesture for Connor to follow him instead. Connor obeyed, following him a respectable distance away from the two criminals.

"Connor, what the _fuck_ \--"

"It was necessary." Connor blurted out, not needing to think about what Hank was referring to.

"That was-- _Shit,_ why the fuck would you--"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"That's not the point, Connor!"

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"I--" Hank's face turned red again, and Connor noticed a rise in his surface temperature. "That was _acting_ , for the case. God, _fuck_ , just--"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"You already said that, moron." Hank grumbled, though his voice lacked much hostility. "Just warn me next time, _shit_!"

"Next time?"

"You know what I fuckin' mean--Just, before you do anything weird like that."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Hank nodded and cleared his throat, looking away from his android partner. "Okay, I should call this in."

"Already did."

"Oh, uh. Great." Hank cleared his throat again, though Connor couldn't detect any signs of airway blockage from the sound. "You owe me a coffee." He muttered, not yet meeting Connor's eyes. As he turned to return to the criminals cuffed to the bike rack, Connor noticed a difference to his gait, as if something was causing his discomfort.

"Deal." He said with a nod, following behind Hank like a pup.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for undercover HankCon, and I thought I should make some.
> 
> I might continue this, if there's interest?
> 
> Comments keep me writing!!!!! <3


End file.
